Et ensuite ?
by LegMa
Summary: Quand on est persuadé de perdre les personne à qui on s'attache, laisser ses sentiments parler ce n'est pas simple et parfois, on est amené à faire un choix, quitte à ce que cela fasse mal
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à vous ! Alors, c'est la première fic sur NCIS: L.A. ayant plus l'habitude d'écrire sur sa grande soeur ^^ et le ship que j'ai choisi n'a apparemment pas encore de prénom alors ça sera pour moi Callensi (ou Calsi, mais j'trouve que ça sonne bizarre... je pourrai aussi dire G-si mais bon, ça ferait comme le chanteur alors... lol. hem, bref ! ). _

**Auteur: **_Legma_

**Titre: **_Et ensuite ?_

**Ship: **_Callensi (soit Callen et Kensi)_

**Résumé: **_Quand on est persuadé de ne jamais réussir à garder quelqu'un de proche, c'est dur de laisser ses sentiments parler... désolée, 'peux pas faire mieux ^^'_

**Disclaimer: **_La série n'est pas à moi, ni les personnages ! Seule cette fic m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur: **_J'aime bien les voir ensemble ces deux là, mais j'aime bien aussi voir Kensi avec Deeks alors la prochaine fic sera sûrement sur ce ship ^^ _

_Bonne lecture =) _

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et ensuite ?**

La journée avait été, une fois de plus, magnifiquement ensoleillée sur la Cité des Anges et elle avait été profitable pour le NCIS, réussissant à boucler enquête sur enquête. Autant dire, une journée bien remplie et qui méritait parfaitement sa minute de réconfort, après ses efforts.

Ce n'était pas l'Agent Callen qui allait contredire ce dicton. Celui-ci était en train de préparer son lit de fortune sur le canapé de la baraque d'interrogatoires, qui trônait dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler ''salon'' entre les planches de surfs et le jet ski. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe mais il devait s'en contenter le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement, le sien ayant eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps.

- Alors Sam disait vrai !

Le jeune homme se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix féminine qui se distinguait de la musique légère qui s'échappait de la chaîne hi-fi.

- Kensi ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pensais que tout le monde était rentré…

- C'est le cas.

- Sauf toi, bien sûr.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Elle se détacha de sa place et s'avança les mains dans les poches, vers lui.

- J'étais sur le chemin de la maison, cela dit.

- Oooh ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ici ?

- Sam !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore oublié ? rit-il.

- Oh, rien pour une fois. Pour tout te dire, commença-t-elle en déposant son sac sur un fauteuil, je lui ai demandé si tu étais chez toi pour venir te chercher qu'on aille boire un verre et j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait quand il a dit que tu dormais ici.

- Je vois qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de boire pour tout raconter, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Ne lui en veux pas, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il parle, avoua-t-elle.

- Et je suppose que maintenant tu veux savoir pourquoi ? souffla-t-il. A moins que cela aussi, il te l'ait dit !

- Pas si tu ne veux rien me dire…

Il la regarda un instant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne voulait plus retourner dans son appart' de peur d'être de nouveau la cible de tueurs fous. Seul Sam était au courant. Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami alors ce n'était pas un mystère. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, Kensi aussi était son amie… Quelques fois il la voyait même plus que cela, s'autorisant à imaginer un rapprochement dans leur relation. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ses sentiments pour elle prenaient une toute autre tournure, mais…

- Callen ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Oh, désolé, dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux rien me dire. Je vais te laisser dormir, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sac.

- Kensi…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle tristement.

- Restes-là ! Tu voulais boire un verre avec moi, non ? Alors reste…

Il s'avança vers elle, reprit son sac des mains qu'il laissa tomber négligemment et la força à aller s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit non sans être mi-étonnée, mi-amusée.

- Il doit rester des bières dans le frigo, déclara-t-il aimablement en s'y rendant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint en décapsulant les canettes, en tendit une à la jeune femme qu'elle prit en le remerciant puis il s'assit à ses côtés en poussant son oreiller.

- Santé ! dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

- Alors…

- Alors ?

- C'est calme ici ? La nuit, j'veux parler.

- Oh, ça va j'n'ai pas à me plaindre. Le bruit de l'océan c'est plaisant de temps en temps.

- J'imagine, souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers une des fenêtres.

Le jeune homme la contempla quelques instants. Il était intrigué par l'état de son amie. Elle semblait pensive et surtout peinée. Rien à voir avec l'Agent Blye rayonnante qu'il connaissait.

- Hé…

Il avait posé une main sur son bras, la forçant ainsi à se retourner.

- Tout va bien ?

- Non, Callen, ça ne va pas. Pourquoi tu dors ici ? s'enquit-elle en lui faisant face.

- Parce que j'ai des soucis dans mon appart', rien de plus, sourit-il.

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre qui se réglera rapidement.

- Tu vois, tu recommences. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Kensi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est provisoire.

- Tu pourrais dormir chez Sam, non ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Il va encore me réveiller dans la nuit pour faire sa muscu' ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Alors viens chez moi… Callen, on est ami, pas vrai ? Et entre ami on s'entraide. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette vieille baraque et dormir sur ce canapé de vingt ans !

- Oh, c'est mignon, sourit-il.

- Quoi ? Arrêtes, j'suis sérieuse, bouda-t-elle en posant sa bière et en se levant.

- Ok, j'arrête de rire, dit-il en l'attrapant par la main. Allez, viens-là…

Il la tira pour qu'elle puisse se rasseoir, et une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau à ses côtés, il releva son menton pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Je sais. Et toi tu devrais bouder un peu plus souvent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu… tu es vraiment belle, Kensi.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration en entendant cette phrase. Avait-elle bien entendu ce que son ami venait de lui dire ou bien était-ce le fruit de son imagination qui recommençait à faire des siennes ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par son regard. Ses pupilles avaient changé à une telle vitesse… A ce moment là, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait la sensation que ses sentiments pour lui étaient enfin réciproques. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que dernièrement ils s'étaient rapprochés un peu plus, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était pour cette raison.

Toujours impossible de reprendre ses esprits, elle dévia machinalement son regard vers sa bouche. Une envie subite lui prenait d'y goûter. Mais ses lèvres lui semblaient si loin… Comment y parvenir en étant scotchée sur place ?

C'est alors qu'elle les vit se rapprocher doucement de son visage. Elle n'avait rien à faire, le jeune homme faisait le premier pas. Retenant un souffle, elle ferma les yeux sous le doux contact de sa bouche sur la sienne, tandis que la main de Callen glissa derrière son oreille rencontrant au passage une boucle d'oreille. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, la situation étant délicate… mais à sa plus grande surprise, et à son plus grand bonheur également, elle répondit à cet échange en accentuant le baiser.

Posant une main sur sa hanche, le jeune homme la fit basculer sur le dos, l'obligeant ainsi à allonger ses jambes sous lui. Prise dans son élan, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et permit à leurs langues de se rencontrer pour faire la représentation d'un ballet mouvementé et intense connu de tout amant. Les mains du jeune homme finirent par explorer les formes avantageuses de sa partenaire, se permettant de s'aventurer sous son débardeur.

Sous ses caresses, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de gémir légèrement. Elle s'accorda un deuxième gémissement lorsqu'il lui embrassa le cou, et ses mains allèrent se perdre sur son torse. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants, le désir commençant à faire son chemin et cela, l'Agent Blye s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Elle se rendit compte également qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça…

- Callen, soupira-t-elle. Arrête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-il en relevant la tête.

- On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Quoi ?

Elle se dégagea comme elle put de lui et réajusta son débardeur ainsi que son gilet.

- Kensi...

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'peux pas, avoua-t-elle en allant rapidement vers son sac.

- Attends, se précipita-t-il vers elle. Je pensais que…

- C'est le cas ! Mais… Callen, ça va nous mener où tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ensuite ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard et apparemment, le jeune homme ne savait pas les réponses. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Leur relation changerait certainement leur façon d'être au boulot et Hetty supposerait sûrement quelque chose et finirait par les mettre en garde. Et pas la peine de parler de leurs collègues. Sam n'arrêterait pas de les chambrer, il serait peut-être un peu plus distant… Quant à Nate, il ne cesserait de les psychanalyser.

La jeune femme attendit qu'il parle mais ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps et attrapa son sac par la bandoulière.

- Désolée, dit-elle rapidement.

Elle sortit aussi vite de la baraque, les larmes embrumant sa vue et monta dans sa voiture avant qu'il ne vienne la rattraper.

C'était elle qui était venue le voir, voulant des réponses, lui proposant même de venir chez elle le temps qu'il trouve un appartement, répondant à ses baisers et… c'était elle qui le repoussait, réalisant ce que tout cela impliqué mais surtout, qu'elle avait peur. Peur de s'attacher ayant déjà perdu un petit ami, son père et un ancien partenaire. Etant persuadée qu'elle perd tous les hommes de sa vie, elle avait peur d'aller plus loin avec lui.

La peur de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^' Comme la série est nouvelle et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic française, ça risque de faire just xD mais bon, 'faut bien se lancer ^^ **_

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;)_**

**_legma._**


	2. Remerciements

_Remerciement reviews ''Et ensuite ?''_

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais simplement un coin pour remercier les reviewers sans compte =)**

**Micmimi** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil =) Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter sur ce ship ;) Je les sens bien lol

**Mathilde** : Un unique mot mais qui me laisse fortement à penser que tu as bien aimé la fic ^^ Merci =)

**Hlne **(Hélène ? sûrement encore un coup du site ^^) : Je te remercie =D! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Au plaisir ;)

**Em3y**: Merci pour ta review ^^ Dis donc, le Callensi à quand même la côte xD ! Ne t'en fais pas, dans mes fics ils vont finir ensembles ;) Bon, j'avoue, y aura quelques fics où ils ne seront plus ensembles ^^ mais 'faut déjà que je les écrive... ce qui devrait se faire aujourd'hui, pour une fic déjà ^^ En espèrant t'y voir ;) Bisous.

**Didi-Bones**: Lol ! Mais c'est que tu m'as fait peur avec ta review ! xD ! Et bah si, je me suis arrêtée là ^^ mais y en aura d'autres de fics, no panic lol ! En tout cas, merci beacoup =) A bientôt ;) Bises.

**Calypsoh**: Tiens, ce speudo me fait penser à la danse ^^ ! Bref, merci beacoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu =) Eh oui, ce ship ne court pas les rues du côté des fics Françaises, malheureusement... J'aimerai bien en lire moi aussi, parce que bon, mes écrits, voilà quoi ^^ Je suis sûre qu'il y a mieux en plus ^^ Mais j'en mettrai d'autres ;) A bientôt =).


End file.
